Flying to Greatness (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Flying to Greatness '''is a Venture: Bounty level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Path of the Deceased Fly over to the Estuary in Lambda and go into the den. As you travel down the tunnels, make sure to stay away from the small plumes of green steam or the killed will pull you under. Play the fast time event to escape, if you are captured. When you reach the highlighted wall, use Wall Cut to slice it, and it wall fall down as improvised stairs that your party can use to climb to the next area. Drink the Spring Jump Potion and jump up at the jump point and shoot the peg on the wall, then shove the box of human parts down, rebuilding them into a ladder. Next, use drill as Cyan to shatter the Cracked LEGO Tile on the ground and build it into a bridge, then walk onto it. Climb the ladder and walk down the narrow ledge until you reach the Cracked LEGO Tile above the entrance to the next area. Destroy it to move on. Further along the next path, you will find a hole you cannot cross. Shoot the targets on the wall, then build the pieces they spill into a short bridge ladder over the chasm. In the next area, use Cyan to wreck the Cracked LEGO Tile on the wall to the left and build a hand grip onto the wall. Next, jump up with Robyn and shoot the peg on the wall. Use acrobatics on the pull then shove the large box off the ledge. Switch your weapon to the ax, jump up past the container and demolish the wooden objects to move on. Once you arrive in the next cave, look for a statue being held up by a pillar. Destroy it with the Pickax, then shove the statue out of the way so you can climb up the ladder. Climb up and walk across the tightrope, then send Cyan to the top of the ladder. Destroy the Cracked LEGO Tile and build it into a bridge to the opposite ledge. Smash the Cracked LEGO Tile. Build the pieces of the previous tile into yet another bridge and go through it. On the other side, flip the lever to open the toll booth to the final area. Start your fight with the Grim Reaper by breaking the four Cracked LEGO Tiles and building them into a platform in the middle of the area. Jump up with Robyn and strike the floating skeleton. A tsunami of craniums will wash through the area, knocking down your platform, but leaving behind some bones and detritus. Build it into a narrow platform which you can use to attack the skeleton once again. Your second platform will also be broken, so build four columns in the corners of the area. The Reaper will then proceed to hop from support to support while his henchmen attack you. Simply climb up onto one of the columns and wait for him to come by to strike. Repeat this three more times and your party can leave The Path of the Deceased. Section Two: Canyon in the Amazon Fly the Lambda to Wild Glide Rain Forest. The door to this section is located on the street, between the Army Truck and the crashed jet. Use Robyn's pitchfork to grow a vine, then grab the LEGO statue face on the right side of the decorative archway. Place the face on the small green plate on the left side of the archway. This lowers the spears so you can enter. Start shooting all the green serpents. Destroy the plants and gather the loose studs, including a purple stud hidden behind the wall in the foreground. Watch out for the green Saguaro, though, since they cannot be broken and will kill your characters if they get too close. Now move to the right and use the dangling line above the pool to cross over to the ledge with the box of rocket launchers. Grab one and either swim back to the other side. Switch to Robyn's shovel and use it to dig in the sparkling areas on the checkerboard floor. Use the loose tiles to repair the floor. Shove the brown cube to the end and then use it to jump over the fire. Use the beverage water to extinguish the fire so you can get back to the previous area later. Then climb onto the ledge above on the right. Use the missile launcher you found on the other side of the room to blow up the silver treasure chest to get the Comet Coin. Return to the edge of the pool and cut the rope with Robyn's blade and make the gold saws move. Then use the MIR or Robyn's gun to shoot the bulls eye target behind the saws. This activates the moving platform below the saws. Swim over to it, hop on and ride to the ledge above. Pull the lever there to activate another moving platform, which will allow you to reach the Void Emerald and win. Section Three: Bumble Beginnings This straightforward section features a new ability for every character: The Beekeeper Suit! Make your way to the right -- you will need to wall jump up a shaft if you fall below. To wall jump, jump towards a wall and, as you grab it, press JUMP to rebound off the other side. You can climb shafts using wall jumps. Grab the Bee Suit and you will also gets wings. Using the wings, you can fly for a short period of time. Your flight time is represented by a meter at the top of the screen. Touch down on a surface to recharge your meter OR collect studs/gold to fill it in midair. Additionally, you can tread on surfaces you could not without it, like the sky, flowers and blackberries found in this level. Fly up to the right and you will find a checkpoint. The hovering green hostiles beyond here can be stunned with crystals but not murdered. You can tread on the violet blossoms, but you will fall right through them without the suit. To the right of the first few purple petunias is another Meteor Medal hovering in plain sight. Slide down a series of beanstalks and you will find yourself amidst a patch of enormous Marion Berries. These bounce you with the suit on, but will not support any character if you lose your flying power. Past the second checkpoint you will need to carefully fly through a gauntlet of invaders. Emerald is beyond a patch of Decay Sprouts that bash you as you pass. This section is littered with wings, so you should be able to snag another one if you get hit. This final stretch includes sassafras that attempt to engulf your character when you land on them. Be sure to take off after you get a speedy recharge to avoid getting gobbled. Grab the emerald to the upper right to finish up the section. Section Four: Big Magma Power Party Tear up the environment as always Search for tangerine and green circular LEGO bricks in particular. Interact with these to create vegetables. There are three of these in this first area; on the third one, you will uncover a Mini-Kit. Continue to the right until you spot the Beekeeper Suit located on a high ledge. Wreck the objects below it to find pieces that build into a ladder leading up to the Bee Suit. Suit up and glide across the broken bridge ladder. There is a large crimson thingamajig on the other side with a missing part. Find the missing part and replace it. Jump on the green 1,500 Megawatt Scarlet Rock Super Powered Super Button to inflate and drop a tender into the water. After both parties have crossed, knock down all the glimmering icicles hanging off the edge of the roof of the log cabin. The LEGO bricks create a strong heater that dissolves the barrier of ice blocking the entrance. Inside, drink the Fishy Potion and dive into the water to activate the lever under. Cross the newly raised bridge ladder and create a Cracked LEGO Tile from the debris. Break it and immediately glide to the left to a Mini-Kit. Through the hallow, you confront an unsightly beast, Amphisbaena. In the beginning, The first head will keep himself free from harm by standing at a level where you cannot reach him. The second one will go down and battle you head-on in his place. The second head is not a crucial element in this battle, so just whack it until it spins away and concentrate on aiming the gun at the four targets around Amphisbaena. Once those targets hit, the first head gets a rude awakening and deploys explosives, which skitter toward you in a straight rope. Rotate the green panel in the center of the room to the left or right to redirect the bombs toward the violet objects around the walls. After successfully blowing up one of the purple objects, the cycle repeats and you must keep electrocuting Amphisbaena and redirecting his explosives at the indigo objects until all four are demolished. At this point, the first head floats down, indecisive in whether he wants to attack. Decide for him by shooting him down and doling out copious amounts of pain. You will have to do this many times before he finally bites the dust. In a cut scene, an aircraft crashes. One of them is stabbed through the roof of their mouth by a gigantic katana, the other stabbed by a propeller; both die. Category:Trigger Award Winners